<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click Into Place by DGCatAniSiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921346">Click Into Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri'>DGCatAniSiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lets Ryder and Gil further his exploration into his exploration of guys and how they're actually his thing after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Brodie/Liam Kosta/Male Ryder | Scott, Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Liam Kosta/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Click Into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow up to "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500557">New Experiences</a>," but since both of these are PWPs, can be read individually. All the summary you need is Liam's subconscious attraction to BroRyder (which is totally canon as is, did you even play the game?) got to where Ryder and Gil opened their door to him, and he eagerly walked in and found himself going almost directly to the deep end.</p><p>Cuz Liam Kosta is not A Straight™, and I don't know what BioWare was thinking in not fixing that obvious bug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Go back eight hundred years, ask Liam Kosta about who he thought he’d end up with in Andromeda back when he’d been about to hop into the cyro pod, he’d probably have guessed it’d be some aspiring colonist, someone – some girl – with all the stars in her eyes and hope in her voice at the idea of the brave new world. </p><p>Finding himself idly running a hand up and down the side of the Pathfinder’s body – the Pathfinder’s very naked and very masculine body – was not on his radar. Nor was the waiting for the third member of their little triad to get back from whatever engine matters had pulled Gil away from their bed.</p><p>Their bed. Still weird to really get around. Liam Kosta, in a triad relationship with two other men, when he’d gone into the pod thinking it was only women that got his engine firing. </p><p>“That hamster in your brain could probably outrun Boo,” Ryder murmured, not turning to look at him. </p><p>Liam smiled. “Thinking is all. You know how... different this is from what I expected, y’know?”</p><p>It was clear Ryder heard the affection in his voice, so the words weren’t triggering any concern from him. “Yeah, I remember. ‘Guys aren’t my thing,’ you said, first time I even got near a come on.”</p><p>Considering that Liam was presently naked and half-hard with another man, he had to admit, he deserved the gentle poke Ryder’s statement amounted to. “Yeah... Kinda got a wake up call on that.” He let his eyes run up and down Ryder’s body, admitting that yeah, he definitely liked what he saw there. </p><p>Ryder clearly caught the gleam in his eye, shifting to expose himself to Liam more fully, and throwing in an exaggerated stretch, allowing Liam’s gaze to trace every taut muscle of his lover’s body. </p><p>Getting the idea, Liam grinned, resting a hand on Ryder’s hip. “Gonna start something without Gil here?” he asked, though he wasn’t going to complain if Ryder was up for it.</p><p>Ryder glanced over to the holographic globe over on the desk. “SAM? Let Gil know that Liam and I would like him to get back here as soon as possible.”</p><p>“<i>Yes, Ryder. Should I add any additional instructions to your request?</i>” Liam translated – should SAM warn him that his lovers were horny and ready to tear him out of his jumpsuit the moment the door closed behind him?</p><p>The look on Ryder’s face as he met Liam’s gaze, the both of them simultaneously deciding on that answer, was, fittingly, mischievous. “I think he’ll figure out what’s happening pretty quickly,” he said. Then another glance at the projection. “And SAM? Privacy mode, please.”</p><p>“<i>Of course, Pathfinder.</i>” The projection winked out, the confirmation that SAM was not actively monitoring Ryder. </p><p>“It is really creepy that SAM was programmed to always be monitoring you, right? That’s not just me, is it?”</p><p>“It is,” Ryder nodded. “Best not to think about it.” He pulled up, grabbing on to Liam as he leaned in. “I’ve got something else for you to think about.” And then his lips were on Liam’s. </p><p>If Liam didn’t enjoy it so much, he’d probably have stopped Ryder to joke that thinking was not something he expected to be doing.</p><p>It truly would have surprised the pre-Andromeda Liam how much present-Liam enjoyed the press of Ryder’s chest against his, the firm muscle of this other man, and... hello, not-so-Little Ryder, rubbing against equally-not-so-Little Liam. That was equally surprising – and, the more he got of it, the more Liam realized how much he liked the thought of this being part of his life, every day. </p><p>Liam pushed Ryder back onto his back, moving down his lover’s body. He would reach Ryder’s cock shortly, but first, he was looking to enjoy the process. He’d never have accepted this part of himself without Ryder’s gentle urging, his constant repetitions that Liam never had to do what he was uncomfortable with. Gil was nice, and Liam was definitely developing feelings for him (hard not to when you’d had one another’s cocks in your mouths), but... Well, he’d loved Ryder first, even before realizing and recognizing that for what it was. </p><p>And he particularly enjoyed the filthy moan Ryder let out when he toyed with one of his nipples with his teeth, not letting go as he glanced up to Ryder’s face and flashed him a cheeky grin. </p><p>Oh yeah. If there were nothing else in his life, he’d take the sounds that he was making Ryder make. That alone was something that he should be proud of. Porn star worthy moans there.</p><p>A little more teasing, and then Liam brought himself down to Ryder’s cock. The cock that had changed his life, dear god, even he wouldn’t say that out loud. That was unbelievably silly sounding. </p><p>Still, it was fair to say that Liam was particularly fond of it, particularly when he felt Ryder reaching out, wanting to touch him as much as he wanted to touch him – it told Liam that he was doing things right, and the lightest shift and touch could tell him if he was applying too much pressure, or he’d let his teeth dig in. The little things that Ryder and Gil both had said he’d learn the more he was with them, and that still made him shiver at the idea – it meant they wanted him for the long haul, that they thought this would be something that would keep going indefinitely. Or maybe permanently, if things were played right. </p><p>That thought was equally terrifying and heartwarming. Terrifying because holy shit, from Liam’s perspective, six months ago, he was a purely heterosexual single man, now he was looking at the idea of a long-term relationship with two men. Massive change and upheaval in his life, changing his very concept of what his future was gonna hold, even acknowledging the whole ‘new galaxy’ thing. Heartwarming because... Well, he had two men who loved him, who wanted him in their lives and their bed. He’d been invited into this relationship, after all. And every day since this had started, they’d both made every effort to make sure that he felt welcome, that he could back out if or when he got uncomfortable.</p><p>And the longer things went on, Liam felt more and more sure he wasn’t going to reach that point. Another bit for that ‘terrifying and heartwarming’ column. </p><p>“Liam,” Ryder hissed, pulling him back to the matter at hand. Or the cock in his mouth, as it may be.</p><p>Liam let himself get lost in the act, let his world become just this place, these sensations – it was, he realized, incredibly easy to do that with Ryder, to be centered wholly on him.</p><p>Yeah, all right. He was in love. </p><p>This realization was followed up by the second realization that there was another hand touching him, and he glanced to the side, seeing that Gil had, at some point while he’d been so focused on Ryder’s cock, made his way to their room.</p><p>Seeing that he’d been noticed, Gil grinned. “Gotta say, I did like the sight I had walking in here.” The grin on his face was edging into a cocky smirk.</p><p>Liam wanted to kiss that off his face. </p><p>So he did, reluctantly letting Ryder’s cock slip free, but enjoying the feeling of fitting between Ryder and Gil. Sure, the feelings that Liam had were deeper for Ryder, but he definitely wasn’t about to try and make his way between that package deal. And Gil might occasionally be an ass, but... well, like that made him the only one in this relationship? Liam included.</p><p>And he really did like the way that the three of them fit together, him in the middle and all three alternating where their bodies and lips met. </p><p>When Liam could finally bring himself out of the haze that inevitably came from the three of them busying themselves with exploring one another’s bodies, he found himself facing Ryder, who was jerking off both Liam and Gil, as Gil nuzzled against the back of Ryder’s neck.</p><p>“Ryder...” Liam panted, not sure of what he was saying until the words were out. “Fuck me.”</p><p>That seemed to pull Ryder back to himself, even catching Gil’s attention. “You sure, Liam?” Ryder asked. Despite the time they’d already spent growing accustomed to one another in bed, that had been a line that they hadn’t crossed, that Liam had hesitated on and Ryder and Gil not pushing on. </p><p>But, as he felt his lovers so close, so expressive in their own love for him... Well, Liam was still a little apprehensive, since hey, he’d never done it before, and he knew that even if the pleasure would come, there would be some pain, since, again, he’d never done it before.</p><p>He wanted it. He wanted them. Yeah, he’d asked Ryder first, but he was no where near ready (if he’d ever be) for taking them both at once. Nope, that was not happening. So, if he had to pick one... Well, it had been Ryder he’d noticed feeling more than friendship for. First love, first time.</p><p>Seeing that Liam was certain of this, Ryder nodded, shifting to grab at some supplies in the nightstand by the bed. “Okay, Liam. Just remember...”</p><p>“I know,” Liam said, smiling at Ryder’s concern. “If I’m unsure, speak up.” He managed to get that mischievous glimmer in his eye. “C’mon, you think I’d keep quiet?”</p><p>Gil chuckled. “He’s got a point there, Ryder. He’s many things, but ‘quiet’ is not one of them.” Gil leaned close to Liam. “’Mouthy’ is a good word to use,” he murmured, almost against Liam’s lips. “Put those to good use.” Before Liam could offer a rejoinder, Gil’s lips were on Liam’s, his hand wrapping around Liam’s cock and giving it a few gentle shakes. Not exactly helping Liam’s general stimulation problem, particularly as Ryder started doing some gentle prep work, with the two of them otherwise occupied, but then, the ‘help’ would come eventually either way.</p><p>Liam and Gil remained in a liplock for a while, as if Gil were assuring Liam that his first choice for his first time made no difference for how Gil felt to him (which... definitely appreciated, Liam would admit, at least if he and Gil weren’t busy trying to get their tongues down each other’s throats). A brief glance over to Ryder said that he was enjoying the sight of his boyfriends making out.</p><p>Ooh. Boyfriends. Had Liam really thought about them like that before? Lot of firsts happening here. He liked it. He wanted to keep at that. Boyfriends. He was boyfriends with Ryder and Gil. Ryder and Gil were his boyfriends.</p><p>Yeah, the Liam pre-Andromeda wouldn’t have had these thoughts. The present Liam, however, was glad that they were what he had.</p><p>“How do you want it, Liam?” Ryder asked. When Liam hadn’t been looking, he’d firmly sandwiched Liam between him and Gil. Liam could feel Ryder’s cock poking at his ass, gently asking for permission, waiting for Liam to give the go.</p><p>And... Well. He hadn’t realized he’d wanted Ryder to fuck him until he’d said it, and... He wasn’t sure. Part of him wanted it like this, let him be firmly placed between his lovers as he felt Ryder inside him... Yeah, that was spine shivering in the idea. But... Well, maybe it was the romantic nature in Liam (however romantic one could truly be, given that anyone who came across them right now would definitely think they were being utterly filthy, because hello, X-rated fantasy come true), but...</p><p>“Wanna see you, Ryder. Wanna see you fucking me,” Liam got out. Though if Ryder wasn’t quick, he’d probably end up spilling out here between the two of them.</p><p>He felt more than saw Gil smile. “No problem there,” he said, reluctantly pulling away from Liam, moving around to gently mouth at the nape of Ryder’s neck. “I’ve got things to distract me,” he added.</p><p>Ryder nodded, turning his head to share a quick but heated kiss with Gil, gently nuzzling against him for a moment, then shifting so that Liam was on his back, legs spread as he loomed over – no, too ominous a word... readied himself to enter Liam.</p><p>Right before he pushed in, Ryder’s gaze met Liam’s, and he reached out, wrapping a hand around Liam’s and giving him a gentle squeeze – he knew Liam was sure, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t gone over a million times that Liam backing out at any point would result in no hard feelings from them, but he was, yet again, making sure, and, in all honesty, if Liam had to say there was one thing that made him sure he was in love with Ryder, it was that determination to make sure that he was 100% on board with what they were doing. </p><p>And then, Ryder was in him. Liam shuddered, feeling... he couldn’t describe it. Yeah, there were twinges of pain, but... Ryder was touching him, Ryder was in him, and Gil was there, a hand reaching out and soothingly rubbing his skin, an emphasis that he was safe, with people who cared about him, wanted to take care of him... It all pushed away the feeling of pain, letting him just focus on the pleasure, on the fact that he was here, and they were here, they were together. </p><p>“You okay, Liam?” Ryder asked, giving Liam’s hand another squeeze. </p><p>It took a moment for Liam to collect his thoughts, but he flashed Ryder a smile. “Yeah. Yeah. God...” By now, the pain was no longer in mind, just the fact that Ryder was there, in him.</p><p>“He’s definitely liking that, Ryder,” Gil chuckled. “Think he’ll be as excited with me?” At Liam’s moan, Gil took that as confirmation. “I’m gonna look forward to it, then,” he said, flashing Liam a smile. Liam – barely able to process the idea – just held tighter to Ryder’s hand.</p><p>“We got you, Liam,” Ryder murmured. Without throwing off his rhythm, he leaned down, meeting Liam in a messy kiss. “We’ll take care of you.” This brought Gil down to grab Liam’s other hand, waiting until Liam could meet his gaze to flash him a smile. </p><p>“You can be a bit of a tool sometimes, but you know... you’re our tool,” Gil said. “Not gonna let you go.”</p><p>Liam didn’t know if it was the act of Ryder fucking him – making love to him – or the words that sent him crashing over the edge. Who knew. Who cared.</p><p>By the time that he’d managed to pull himself out of the post-orgasmic haze, Ryder had finished cleaning him up, coming to rest at his side for some solid cuddling, Liam again in the middle of the Ryder-Gil sandwich. Quickly becoming his favorite place to be. </p><p>Liam leaned against Gil chest, who responded by doing his best to pull Ryder and Liam both tighter. </p><p>Yeah. This was a thing that he was not gonna give up and do what the past version of him would have expected.</p><p>“Thinking about anything?” Ryder murmured, sounding like he was about to drift off to sleep.</p><p>“Sorta. Thinking about how lucky I am, having you both,” Liam said. </p><p>Gil made a pleased noise that almost seemed to be a purr of contentment, a sound that, had he not just had his brains liquified, would probably have run straight to Liam’s cock. “Could say the same, honestly.” He pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s forehead. “Bit of an ass sometimes, but...”</p><p>“Like you have room to talk,” Ryder said with an affectionate smile. </p><p>Yeah, pre-Andromeda Liam would never have seen this. And present-Liam didn’t give one single damn about that, because this... This felt like where he fit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>